


All About Bread

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Baking, Bread, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Day 2016, Drabble Sequence, Drunkenness, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Toast, crumpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs





	1. Who will Eat the Stuffed Bread?

“So, Tom, if you´re not eating bread anymore, who will try my new recipe for stuffed bread?”

“Give it to Arnold, he´s too thin.”

Arnold , looking from Tom to Josh. “Stuffed bread? Stuffed with what?”

“He´s thin, sure, but is he too thin? Do you mind not giving my boyfriend body issues while working through your bread issues?”

“They´re not issues, ok? Empty carbs are not issues! It´s scientifically proven-“

“Guys, stuffed with what? If it´s vegetables, I would like to know beforehand, because I´d like to prepare myself! Cheese is ok, though.”


	2. What is Crust?

“What is crust, even?” Arnold´s lying in bed, turning a piece of crust in front of him, as if it would reveal its secrets.

Josh puts his head on his hand. “I don´t know, sugarbun, what do you think crust is?”

“I reject the use of pet names in a relationship. And seriously, what is crust? It´s not different than the rest of the bread, but it tastes completely different! Like it´s a totally different thing!”

“Babes, I just think we should test out different ways of calling each other, sweetie-pie!”


	3. Hangover Bread

„Come on, Tom, you can´t just stop eating bread. What kind of life is that? Especially after a night of dance? Here, I´ll make us some toast. For everybody, like a group thing, yeah?”

Josh leads Tom into the kitchen and deposits him in a chair. 

“Don´t want any bread!”

“Not bread, toast! It´s not even the same word! It´s toasted deliciousness that will take care of your hangover for you, isn´t that amazing?”

“´M not hungover.” 

“You say that, but in three hours I´ll feel fantastic because of this toast. And you, Tom?”


	4. Further discussions on Hangover Bread

“Just roll with it, Tom. Here, doesn´t that smell just so good? Mmmh, you like honey on your toast, don´t you?”

“Jooooosh, don´t make me eat bread! I´m in a vul-vulnerable state right now! As my friend, I expect you to not take advantage of me! Is that too much to ask?”

“Tom, as your friend, I feel it is my duty to not let you ban toast from your life! I just feel this has been a bit of a rash decision on your end and you have not considered all the facts. So, honey?”


	5. Arnold joins the fight over Hangover Bread

“Why does it smell like burnt toast in here?” Arnold wanders into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Oh, hey, sugarsnoot! I´m making toast for Tom. You should have some, to make him feel less alone. Here, I´m having some, too. We´re bringing him back to the toast side of life!”

Arnold sits down next to Tom. “Josh, you´re still drunk and I´ve told you, I don´t like pet names. Tom, do you need my help?”

Tom groans with his head on the table. “Yes, please. See how Arnold is supportive of my life decisions?”


	6. Crumpets

"Crumpet?” 

Josh plops down on the sofa next to Tom, who´s watching a documentary on giraffes in zoos and crying. Josh holds out a plate of buttered crumpets.

“Thank you. NO! I hate you!” Tom blows his nose. “Why do you keep doing this? Is it your mission in life to make me eat carbs, Josh? Is that your life? Don´t you have a boyfriend? And a job? I mean, you could literally sell these to paying customers. I think, YOU should be worried about YOUR life decisions. Now, if you wouldn´t mind, I would like to watch this.”


	7. Baking the Good Bread

Arnold comes home and finds Josh in the kitchen, kneading dough. “Hey, what are you making?”

“This is the next step. I figured if Tom knew all the ingredients, and if I used all wholegrain stuff, he couldn´t actually be opposed to the general idea of bread? So, I´m making us bread, and I´ve slipped the list of ingredients under his door.”

“Under his door? Is he hiding in his room? From the bread?”

“He´s being so unreasonable about this.”

“I´m not unreasonable, I´m just trying to eat less carbs!” Tom shouts from his room.


End file.
